Rebel Girl
by Kesperlis
Summary: Living as orphan and going from foster home to foster home Hitomi now finds herself on the streets and in big trouble. VH


Rebel Girl

Rushing passed the crowd as her heart began to beat double her pace. Seeing an opening she hung a left and ran into the antic store.

The door abruptly opened with the bells ringing on the door top notifying the store owner that someone had entered the store. A man in his mid 20's wearing an "I'm hot" t-shirt strolled in from the back door. He had black hair and a small goatee and had hardly visible side burn.

"Hello." He said to the figure. But all he got for an answer was a small nod. The owner blinked twice and got a cloth from under the back table and absent mindedly started wiping the counter top eyeing the strange customer. The figure stood at the corner of one the aisles as if hiding from someone outside the store. Picking up an item once and awhile examining it then taking a peek outside was her routine for the next ten minutes.

Finally the dark customer picked up an object and brought it to the front counter. The customer placed it on the counter and looked up at the man.

"Can I get a glass of water?"

The owner confused by the random question only nodded and went to the back room and came back with a clear glass of water. After placing it on the counter he took the chance to get good look at the person in front of him.

Now that the stranger was facing him he could see that it was a girl. It looked like she was seventeen or eighteen. She had emerald eyes that stood out as she had died her hair to match. She wore a black one sleeve shirt with "bad girl" written in blood red. Her gray jeans were ripped in several places and a thin chain hanging on the side. Her hair was gelled up into five shark fins sinking up as sharp blades. There was also what looked like a necklace around her neck but the end was hidden under her shirt. She finished drinking and placed the glass on the counter.

"How much for the skull and the water?" the Goth questioned as referred to the objects before her. Snapping out of his pondering he picked up the glass and put it on the back counter.

"You don't have to pay for the water. The skull is five dollars."

The girl just smirked and dug her hand into her worn out jeans and placed a five dollar bill on the counter. Picking up the skull she headed towards the door after giving the man behind the counter flirtatious wink.

The store owner shook his head and picked up the money he had got from the strange girl. The owner opened the cash register to put away the bill and found the tail empty of all bills. Blinking a few times he began cursing at himself. He rushed to the door hoping that he could still catch the strange girl but as he walked outside he found that she was no where insight.

Sitting on the parkway trail bench the emerald eyed girl counted the money she just 'earned'. Folding up the hundred and seventy-five dollars she hid it in her bra underneath her armpit on the side with a sleeve with the rest of her stash.

The girl stood up and stretched but before she could relax she found herself surrounded by five men.

"Well girlie it seems like your caught this time. It's time to give back the money you stole from us and a little interest." said the man while looking her over.

One man from either side of her tried to grab her but the girl did a back flip and landed on the back rest of the bench. She kicked the man in front of her in the head and successfully knocked him out. The others seeing this got angered and charged at her.

The mid teen flipped again this forward landing behind the men and tripped the one that didn't notice her behind him but was soon knocked back by punch to her gut from the man on her left. A bit winded a fourth man came up and grabbed one of her arms but was soon knocked down from the blow that was delivered to his nuts. The man fell to his knees wheezing and the girl moved herself away from him. Another punch it the girl in her cheek and she backed up against the tree behind her. Confusion and panic setting into the girls mind as what to do next. The emerald eyed girl squeezed her eyes shut as both her hands clasped over her necklace when the attackers closed in on her.

"A wish I was anywhere but here." was the small whisper left the girls lips before one of the men move to strike her.


End file.
